The Ancient Darkness
by Zoram Selrof
Summary: Sequel to A Warrior Reborn. During an investigation on Mu, someone accidentally unleashes an unspoken horrorific experiment which wasn't supposed to see the light of the day. Now a race to solve this incident before it turns into something grim is on: Subaru & co. will be mobilized to try to track their enemies until the very end of the world, if needed. Rated M for torture.
1. Chapter 1: A great calamity

**The Ancient Darkness**

**By Zoram Selrof**

**Chapter 1: A great calamity**

06:08 PM (Bermuda Time), Saturday November the 1st, 2204…

"… Whoa. This room looks important! Let's make sure to document all of it in case there's something we can analyze later on…"

A person was standing in the middle of a round stone chamber which was slightly flooded while looking around the walls having illustrations and glyphs drawn into them: a hole on the ceiling two meters higher seemed to be the only way inside of the room.

"Heh, heh, heh. It was easy entering this place. Denpa – Henkan makes things so easy…"

The guy speaking looked slightly over a meter and fifty tall: his main color of choice was red.

He sported black shades: a flock of messy reddish hair came out from behind the helmet given how it only covered the face and the front of the head: his ear-pads had two purple "V" letters drawn inside of them.

His armor had the purple letters "BS" engraved on the chest area while his legs were colored black and had two red stripes running down the legs' sides in a parallel manner.

His right forearm was covered by a device colored red coupled with a piece of it which was colored transparent red: a small indentation near the wrist had the same "BS" initials engraved there: and, where the hand would be, a large double-barreled shotgun emerged instead.

"Name's Blood Shadow… And my very existence is somewhat of an irony, even… Since I'm shaped after an existing person… But that's fine anyway, so… Let's concentrate on our mission."

Blood Shadow headed forward across the irregular ground having cracks or dislocated stone blocks.

"Hum, hum.

He reached a small square cavity cut in the wall and surrounded by some purple-colored glyphs: what seemed to be a Giga Card was set inside of the compartment while leaning against the far wall in a 45º angle.

"Giga Card…? I knew these guys had come up with those "Ancient Star Carriers", but Giga Cards… This is worth a quick analysis. I'll take it to the HQ and then return it once we're done. We don't wanna stir up Burai's bad moods… Luckily, he seems to be obsessed with beating all "Omega" version Denpa Bodies, so…" Blood Shadow muttered.

He picked it up with his left hand and examined the label: a person clad in an ancient tunic could be seen giving the back and adoring eight columns of purplish light extending both up and down: a purplish evil-like "face" was draw in the middle of it.

"That face reminds me of the Darkness Hole Giga Card, even! But this has gotta be something different… Yet… The hole I found to enter this room looked like it'd been hastily sealed up but Ra Mu's explosion a few months ago weakened it enough to collapse… Maybe it isn't such a good idea to take this outta Mu, after all…" Blood Shadow sounded worried.

He placed the Giga Card back at its spot and looked around: he spotted a square cube which seemed to have fit on the cavity, so he picked it up and placed it inside of the cavity, almost all the way in.

"There. Sealed again. Let's get outta here NOW." He muttered with a hint of nervousness.

He ignited a pair of thrusters adjacent to his heels and flew out of the room and into a curved corridor which was heading downwards: he examined the hole and was seemingly trying to think how to seal it up again.

"Hmmm… Let's try taking out part of the wall."

He drew a Long Sword and used its blade to draw a square on the wall: he then created a handle on it to pull it out to immediately place it on the hole: it fitted perfectly.

"To make sure… This place is pretty warm, so… Ice won't do to secure this thing into place… Let's try using plasma to melt part of the stone and make this block be jammed into place… Machine Flame X!"

Blood Shadow used the Battle Card and managed to get the block stuck into place: he sighed in relief and brought the left hand to his chest.

"I don't have a "heart" per se, but, if I had, it'd be beating at a hundred beats per second… In these few months I've been active, I'd never felt such angst and nerve… That Giga Card seems to be something terrific which they barely managed to get under control… Well. You know the motto: "he who plays with fire gets burned", so…"

He then headed upwards the corridor while illuminating everything using a flashlight: he looked nervous and was constantly looking behind him.

"I've gotta be paranoid, really… Even Denpa Viruses would find it difficult to show up here, so… And the walls have fluorescent paint into them, so it's not really pitch-black… Nonetheless, this place gives me the creeps and I should go back to Kodama Town to meet up with _aibou_… The sooner, the better!"

He began to run up the corridor while a giggle rang out: Blood gasped and increased his pace.

"Escaping is futile, foolish one!" A manly voice rang out.

"That ain't Burai… It's gotta be a watch system or something like that, similar to the Erand Denpa Soldiers Subaru – kun had to battle while making his way across this place…!" Blood Shadow nervously muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… You freed me and now I shall use your body to accomplish my mission!"

"What? The Giga Card…? But I sealed the room!" He gasped.

"The mere touch of a Denpa Body was enough to wake me up and I could take off some energy off you to escape… I am a formless program by now but I shall soon have a "form" to use!"

"Shit. Curiosity got the cat…!"

"Stay still… You shall be my container!"

"I won't make it easy for you, ugly."

"Hah. You fool! I have slept for millennia… Nothing can stop me from becoming the "incarnation" of the "Dark"…!"

"Lovely! These guys have been toying with the "Dark Side" and they got a program which escaped their control…!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Soon the world shall be thrown into chaos and fear… And nothing will stop me!"

"Ya obviously don't realize the scope of things, ugly… Wait 'till my superior gets a hold of this and he'll come to slaughter ya." Blood Shadow muttered aloud.

"What? There is an even stronger being around? Perfect… I shall make use of it!"

"I'd like to see ya trying, ugly. Our defenses against foreign programs are at maximum." Blood Shadow grumbled.

He looked over his right shoulder and gasped: the "face" drawn into the Giga Card was chasing him while having a creepy smile drawn into it: the whole thing was scary enough.

"Damn. Now I regret sealing the chamber! I could go back and destroy the Giga Card which allows you to exist!" Blood Shadow cursed aloud.

"Heh, heh, heh. What bothersome foolish beings! You are all the same across the eras: trying to toy with the "reverse" and ending up creating us to then attempt to seal us in a desperate manner… I laugh at such inconceivable foolishness!"

"Quick! The emergency signal… At least I can ditch this guy inside of the continent since there are no Wave Roads which enter this place… Let's hope it works!" Blood Shadow muttered.

He pressed his left ear-pad and kept on running: purple-colored electricity began to gather in one spot after showing up of nowhere.

"Hurry, hurry…!

The energy drew a circle tall enough for a person to fit into: Blood Shadow jumped inside of it and the circle vanished immediately afterwards: the "face" stopped its chase and hovered there.

"What! Ran away… Hah. But I am not in need of Wave Roads to escape this repulsive capital! I shall find a host, take the information I need, adopt a form of my own, and generate more and more beings like me to then sweep through this worthless world! Hah, hah, hah, ha~h!"

The "face" continued climbing the corridor until it reached a ramp cutting through the central wall and heading upwards: the top of it was sealed but some slight cracks allowed for the filtration of water.

"Hah! I see. The capital itself is submerged and the central shrine has collapsed… Ra Mu was destroyed, even! Not even that bothersome Denpa God can stop me now! I shall escape this repulsive underground area to then explore this world! Hah!"

The "face" vanished and reappeared inside of the flooded "capital" area: the whole area was ruined and several species of fish were swimming past or around the large area: the "face" looked upwards and saw a tiny speck of light far, far upwards.

"The surface… Heh, heh, heh… Soon! I only need to climb upwards until I break out of this watery grave! And once I have my "incarnation", then… I shall find that repulsive survivor of the Mu bloodline and erase it from the face of this Earth! Then nothing shall oppose the rule of the "Dark Side" across this worthless world! Bwa, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!"

The "face" flew upwards at a mad speed until it broke out of the water and jumped into a Wave Road: it spotted a Denpa – kun travelling across it and jumped into it: the Denpa – kun's coloring changed to purple and his eyes became blood red.

"This one will do! Bothersome Mu sages! Trying to control me… I disposed of all of them save for their chieftain who managed to shut down my program inside of the Giga Card… But that is old history. Let us go!"

18:28 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Blood Shadow. What happened?"

"Dr. Lartes…! I caused a gigantic mess!"

"What?"

"I'm serious, sir!"

"Calm down and explain it to me."

"R-roger, sir…"

Blood Shadow was standing inside of a metallic cubical room illuminated by fluorescent lights somewhere: the only decoration was an armored door on the south wall and one curious machine set on the north wall.

The machine consisted of a pyramidal platform with a ring – like device tall enough for a person to fit inside: some computers and screens were attached to both sides of the ring.

"Dr. Lartes, sir… I… I'm to blame, really."

"Calm down… Start at the beginning."

Blood Shadow's interlocutor was a man on his early twenties: he had black messy hair and brown eyes.

He was clean shaven and sported reading glasses.

He had a white medic's coat on plus brownish pants and shoes.

He currently looked surprised.

"I was investigating the Mu Continent as per your orders, sir, but…"

"Burai found you?"

"No, sir! I found a chamber which had come to be unsealed which contained a mysterious Giga Card inside of it: given the creepy vibe it gave me, I left it there and sealed the chamber up: but the mere touching of it awakened the dormant program inside of it: a "Dark Side" program capable of possessing Denpa Bodies at will…!"

"What!"

"It began chasing me and the only way to ditch it was using the portal, sir… But I feel like it won't stay trapped inside of the Continent…!"

"Damn. A failed experiment gone out of control…?"

"Correct, sir… Now… I'm not sure about its power, but we should contact all Denpa – Henkan users and owners of powerful Wizards…! That program could try to target them!" Blood Shadow argued.

"Shit. Let's move out, then."

Both of them ran out of the room and into a metallic curved corridor with armored doors on both sides of it: some arches were set across the corridor as well while the illumination was provided by fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"We should call Sigma first! He's in Kodama Town having a friendly face-off with Ox Fire, so… That program could catch them off-guard! I guess it'll go for Ox Fire since Sigma's high defenses would destroy it upon attempting to possess him!" Blood Shadow suggested.

"True! Let's hurry it up: every second counts! The observation room will give us enough signal strength for a direct call without having to use our antennas 'cause they're undergoing maintenance…!"

Both stepped into a room across the corridor which only had a large viewing window set on the south wall to allow views into the spinning Earth: Dr. Lartes took out a Hunter – VG and dialed a number.

"Sound only: it has higher speed…!"

"Yo! Doc! Sorry, but I'm still in the middle of the face-off with Ox Fire over 'ere, so… Guess I'll be done soon, though. I only need one more trick to beat the guy up… Mwah, hah, hah… Come at full power!" A heavy manly voice replied.

"Beware! A hostile program could be headed your way and trying to possess Ox Fire or another Wizard close by! It looks like the "face" in the Darkness Hole Giga Card!" Dr. Lartes warned.

"Huh? What? Uh! Okay! Oi! You two! Look around for any weird-looking programs!" The one named Sigma told Ox Fire off-screen

"Buro~! What, what? What the heck's going on? Aren't we in the middle of a face-off?" Ox Fire asked.

"Heh, heh, heh… What bothersome foolish beings!"

"Crap!" Blood Shadow gasped.

"Correction! The guy looks like an "evil" Denpa – kun!" Sigma reported.

"Obviously… He's tested his ability already!"

"… The black one has too high of a defense… I shall take the information of the red one!"

"Buro~! Ox Fire!"

"Stop, you two! You'll delete the Denpa – kun: he's being controlled! He's not the culprit!" Sigma yelled.

"Bu… Buro~!"

"Too late!"

"Now for the next one… I smell remains of a Denpa Body close by… I shall have its information, too!"

"Information…? Crap. He wants to build up a database to then select which form he'd like to recreate!" Blood Shadow deduced.

"Huh? What am I doing here? Wasn't I in the Southern Pacific?" The Denpa – kun wondered.

"Step aside!" Sigma growled.

He seemingly ran out of the area in pursuit of the program.

"You ugly Demon King jerk: stop right there!"

"Hah. I cannot be destroyed!"

"Of course ya can: ya are a materialized Denpa Body!"

"Damn."

"Hah! Hit a spot…"

"Hah! Too late, you damned fool! I have already taken the remains of that Denpa Body and… Huh? An even more powerful one is heading this way…"

"Hello, Sigma – san! What's going on?"

"O-oi! Rock Man! Get away from 'ere!" Sigma gasped.

"Crap! What bad timing, really!" Blood Shadow cursed.

"This power… Bond Power…? Hah. Interesting! You lowlife must be the base model for the red fool." The program sounded amused.

"Red fool, you say…? Hey! What have you done to Blood Shadow?" Rock Man demanded.

"Leave this guy to me! Demon Sword!"

"Slow!"

"Gu… Gua~h!" Rock Man yelled.

"No good!" Blood Shadow gasped.

"Damn! Blood! How do I stop the guy from trying to posses…?"

"… Outta my body, ya jerk! War Rock – sama says ya jerk are fired like Bert Saxby! Crunch!"

"Grah! Dare to bite me…! You foolish Denpa Body… Whatever… I have enough information! Hear out, Rock Man, hero of Earth! My name is Kurayami: "Darkness" itself!" The program announced.

"Ku – Kurayami…?" Rock Man demanded between pants.

"I have decided! Using the info I have extracted from you lowlife, I shall create my "incarnation" and destroy this worthless world! Farewell, you bothersome foolish beings! Bwah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!" The program laughed next.

"Damn!" Dr. Lartes howled.

"W-what's going on?" Rock Man asked.

"I dunno, really!" Sigma admitted.

"Subaru." Dr. Lartes called out.

"Master!" Rock Man gasped.

"Dr. House VIII?" War Rock laughed.

"Come to the HQ: we need to talk. Sigma: come as well. What's Ox Fire's status?" Dr. Lartes commanded.

"That guy is tougher than ya think… He'll be fine."

"Kurayami… And he's going to become my real "antithesis" by adopting a form based on my own…!" Rock Man muttered.

"Hah! If we've beaten Sirius, we can beat this jerk, too! We beat that army of fake War Rocks, too!" War Rock exclaimed.

"But that was because they were mass-produced…"

"Che. Always finding flaws to everything…" War Rock grumbled.

"That sounds like Bloody Shadowy, really." Sigma laughed.

"Sigma. This isn't funny." Dr. Lartes growled.

"Huh! I apologize."

"Come ASAP using the Cosmo Wave and the "Home Turf" program to find out where to make contact with the HQ."

"Roger, Master."

"Master of mastery masters?" War Rock laughed.

"Jeez. War Rock! Be serious!" Rock Man complained.

"I'm such an idiot for allowing this to happen… I should've tried to destroy that thing! Damn it all! I'm an idiot!" Blood Shadow slapped his face with the left hand.

"No use crying over spilled milk. A new incident has begun… Damn."


	2. Chapter 2: Accomplice

**Chapter 2: Accomplice**

18:53 PM (Japan Time), Saturday November the 1st…

"… Master."

"Welcome, Subaru."

"What the hell's going on?"

"I'll explain."

"Huh. I think we've gotten into a mess."

"I'm to blame."

"Calm down: all of you!"

Rock Man was standing inside of the room with the viewing window along with another Wizard.

The new guy was about two meters tall and colored jet black: a red spheroid could be seen set on his chest area.

His face had two red eyes and one shone brighter than the other: two horns, one of which was almost erased, were set on both sides of his head and added a "demonic" look to him.

His spheroid seemed to be missing the armor over its mass.

Green data flows moved around his body and he held a massive black and green sword in his right hand which was easily over a meter tall.

Overall, he seemed to be tall and imposing.

"Sigma. Don't try to joke. This is serious." Dr. Lartes warned him with a serious glare.

"Blood… You look down!" Rock Man told him.

"No wonder, Subaru – kun. I'm the culprit for this mess." Blood Shadow sighed and looked elsewhere.

"What? Ya came up with that thing?" War Rock asked.

"NO! I unleashed by accident!" Blood Shadow groaned.

"Blood. Stay quiet. I'll explain."

"Roger, sir…"

"Sounds like it's something bad…" War Rock muttered.

"It is. To sum it up: that thing was a failed Mu experiment contained within a Giga Card which Blood accidentally unleashed. He tried to ditch it of the Mu Continent but the thing escaped and showed up in Kodama Town 'cause it overheard Blood's own muttering. Now it wants to "incarnate" and cause some chaos around here. Fortunately… It isn't aware of the true potential of the Denpa – Henkan users around here. And since it'll behave like a newbie… It shouldn't be too hard to delete them."

"I see. And since it found my form to be stronger than others, the thing decided to copy my form… And I guess it won't have enough and try to assault others to copy their data…" Rock Man muttered.

"I guess that that "Kurayami" program will try to create other versions of its own based on other Denpa – Henkan users' forms. It surely realized by now that it alone can't hope to stand up to all the Denpa – Henkan users out there." Blood Shadow ventured next.

"Huff. By the way… Where are Boss and Sir Omega? Couldn't they help us?" Sigma asked.

"They've gone to chase a remaining asset of the "Secret Empire" and are talking with the Satella Police, so I doubt them returning before late night… I wouldn't say anything to Boss yet: I don't need a stress rush."

"So it's up to us to try to solve this…" Rock Man muttered.

"But I doubt us being capable of doing this today. That "Kurayami" will generate a Denpa – Henkan body without ID… It'll be hard tracing the thing… We've gotta wait for our chance but I believe maybe Burai would know something about this. Albert… Sorry, Subaru. Try to approach him and ask for his information: if he demands a Wave Battle, then try to do your best at it." Dr. Lartes instructed.

"Roger, Master. From what I can remember about Burai, he lets out info from time to time, so… It shouldn't be hard."

"Good. You can disband. We need to rest. War Rock: try to set up a system to detect any unidentified large-size Denpa – Henkan signatures in case the thing comes back for more." Dr. Lartes told him.

"Heh! Leave it up to War Rock – sama: this guy will make sure to leave a good bite on that jerk's Achilles' heel!" War Rock laughed.

"That'd be lovely if you could include some kind of tracer." Dr. Lartes offered.

"Easy money! Oi! Bertie! Let's move!"

"Please stop with that diminutive, Rock! I know I still "shift" to my "Albert" personality, but that doesn't give you the right to use those silly nicknames on me which you stole off Omega – san!" Rock Man moaned in obvious annoyance.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm a genius!"

"I wonder about that." Blood Shadow muttered with a hint of skepticism to his voice.

"Wha~t?" War Rock grumbled.

"War Rock: stop this already! We're not in a situation to joke. We should be glad that thing wasn't designed to "possess" anything bigger than a Denpa – kun." Dr. Lartes fumed.

"Yeah. And we should be glad ya aren't a surgeon."

"I don't see the point of it: surgeons save lives, too!"

"Leave it to War Rock to start a mess." Blood Shadow fumed.

"Che."

"Go rest, Subaru. We'll have to work hard if we want to solve this incident before it escalates outta control." Dr. Lartes tapped his right shoulder and sighed.

19:34 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Nothing really interesting out there… Sure, it's exciting to explore Noise Waves because you never know what you'll find there but I'd like to stumble upon an "Omega" Denpa Body to try to improve my battling abilities…"

Hibiki Misora was sitting on a chair inside of a small apartment's bedroom and in front of a desk: she looked somewhat distracted as she browsed through her Hunter – VG's Real Wave screen.

She sported her usual pink jumper with a hood and her blue short plus the boots.

Her guitar was leaning against the wall at the desk's right.

"Hmmm? Mail… Sender: unknown… Subject: future… Future…? Is this a prank or what…? Contents: video file about 5 minutes long… No malicious program detected… Hmmm…"

She corrected her earlier pose and stretched before pressing a button on the screen: a video came up.

"W-what's this…?" She gasped.

The video displayed a young man about a meter and fifty tall standing in the middle of a room: he'd been stripped of clothing and had some black leather bands around his body.

A thin one with a small metallic ring was set on his neck.

There were another two interconnected bands of adjustable bands which passed over his shoulders, ran down his sides and circled around his ankles, almost scratching his member.

A small circle had been set on the base of his cock with three bands circling around the whole of his sack:

His face was covered by a black leather mask which hid his facial features.

His forearms had some metallic pieces there connected with a small chain segment and lifted over his head.

A chain with a hook kept them lifted up and his ankles had two round ends of a rigid steel bar forcing his legs to be spread open.

"W-what…? A naked boy…? And what's with that setup…?"

"Time for your punishment." A distorted voice rang out.

Someone came into screen but only the rear part of the newcomer could be seen: they seemed to be over a meter and eighty tall and wore a black tunic with a hood which hid them.

"W-what's this thing about…?" She gasped.

"Little girl… If you want to survive in this man-ruled-world, then you have to dominate them before their feral instincts awaken… This man over here is an example of one you need to dominate before it can try to dominate you… You would have let this chance escape you and regret it for the rest of your life but now you can reverse the roles and be the Mistress to rule over this man." The voice announced.

"W-what in the…? Is this propaganda of those "Secret Empire" people? How could they know my _private_ email…?" She gasped.

The figure drew a whip and began whipping the immobilized boy over his chest and lower body before hitting his balls and coiling the whip around his cock: the figure moved forward and to the right to grip the cock with the right hand and lift it up.

"This thing was going to dominate you, but you can now engrave this lesson upon this man's flesh: this thing is to not be used. Its mere existence is a taboo. The only way to live is to submit to the command of a Mistress and serve her forever." The person announced.

"That's gotta be a woman… Only a woman would do such things out of lust…!" Misora muttered while looking angered.

The figure then moved behind the boy and began whipping his back with a lot of force and vigor for one minute or two before stopping and laughing aloud in a victorious tone: they then began to do something to the leather mask from behind.

"What? She's gonna take his mask off?" Misora frowned.

The torturer pulled the mask out and Misora gasped: she suddenly stood up in a violent manner and his chair hit the floor as she leant her hands on the lower edge of the table: she looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"T-that's…! Impossible!"

Misora looked stunned upon seeing that the victim was Subaru: he had his eyes closed and looked like he'd bit his lower lip from the pain: the feed disappeared to be replaced by a map.

"So this is what's going on! I don't care if it's a trap! I'll go and rescue Subaru – kun! Harp!"

"You called?" Harp asked.

"Denpa – Henkan!"

"O. K."

"Denpa – Henkan! Hibiki Misora, On Air!"

Misora became Harp Note and quickly ran out of the room and into a hallway having a Wave Station: she used it to access the Wave Roads and shot forward.

"What's going on, Misora?" Harp asked.

"Subaru – kun got caught somehow and I need to rescue him. Maybe they fooled him somehow, because I don't believe him not being along with Rock – kun or being able to use his boxing and _kendo_ skills."

"Porororon! So it's time for the _heroine_ to save the day?"

"Yeah! I'll show those bothersome people how wrong they are: Subaru – kun would never do any harm to me no matter what they say or do, anyway. Period!"

"And since they'll look down on us, then it won't be hard to beat them up… Nice." Harp guessed with a giggle.

19:44 PM (Japan Time)…

"… This is the place, yet… There's nothing!"

"Maybe it was a dummy address?"

"Crap. I hadn't thought of that."

"Heh, heh, heh. Welcome to my trap, woman."

"Who…?"

Harp Note was searching an empty concrete room somewhere having no furniture save for loose bulbs hanging from the ceiling and a wooden door which had been tossed into the ground set in the south side of it: Harp Note had been looking around when a voice rang out.

"Kurayami."

"Kurayami, huh… Where's Subaru – kun?"

"That man was never here. I simply picked already existing imagery data and swapped the face."

"Che. So you wanted to lure me out!"

"But unlike those bothersome foolish beings, I have no interest in you except for the data of your Denpa – Henkan form…"

"Well. Can't say that's bad."

"Heh, heh, heh. Is that irony?"

"Yeah. Show your hide."

"Why not… They say men always show their form first as if to prove their so-called "courage"…"

"That's a _cliché_ but something tells me you don't know what does that mean, anyway." Harp Note muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh. You people amuse me with such layers of hypocrisy and dogma… But all of that will soon come to an end when my power rises to the maximum!"

Harp Note gasped as one light turned on to reveal someone who looked like Rock Man's Black Ace form but missing the wings and having the pendant replaced by the _kurayami_ _Kanji_.

The shades had been tinted purple, too, and were thick enough to hide his gaze.

He had a smug smile on his face, too.

"So you've found Rock Man and stolen his Denpa Henkan data to recreate the Black Ace form… But it's obviously missing the "Meteor Server Folder" which comes with it, right?" Harp Note calmly deduced.

"Correct. Now stay still… This shall be over before you can even process what is happening!" Kurayami grinned.

His body suddenly glowed with a purple glow and another "face" was formed right to him: it latched into Harp Note's head and she tried to pull it off: the purple mass expanded and covered all of her body before compacting into a sphere and jumping out of her body.

"Grhjtz!" She complained.

The mass began to grow in size until it formed a copy of Harp Note colored black and purple: the shades had gained further thickness and the hair turned reddish.

"I am Kanaya. And I shall be your antithesis, woman."

"So you wanted an accomplice, huh…" Harp Note muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh. Two are better than one mathematically speaking. But that does not matter anymore. You lowlifes will soon be overwhelmed by what we have in store. Let us go, Kanaya. There are more foolish Denpa – Henkan users the data of which we have to get."

"Roger. Remember, woman. If you do not control that man now, then that man will rule over you forever." Kanaya proclaimed.

"I'm so scared, really." Harp Note sarcastically told them.

"Hmpf. Whatever."

"Farewell!"

Both of them disappeared at the same time her Hunter – VG beeped: she pressed a button and the Real Wave screen popped out to show Blood Shadow on it.

"Blood – kun. What's up?" Harp Note greeted.

"Harp Note… There's something I gotta warn you about."

"I'm afraid you're a bit too late. If you mean that "Kurayami" guy, he managed to create an accomplice out of me named "Kanaya"…"

"Crap. I knew I should've called you before, but we were worried about Utagai – san, Akatsuki – san, Ogami – san and others… I'm to blame for this whole mess since that jerk came out of Mu when I touched a Giga Card containing it…" Blood Shadow sighed.

"What's done is done. Don't be concerned over it."

"Thanks. Anyway… I doubt those two doing anything else to you since they must wanna build a database of Denpa – Henkan users and try to analyze how to fight them… The good point is that they're total novices and we can easily fight them back." Blood Shadow explained.

"Fine. I'm off to my house."

"Later."

Harp Note disconnected the screen and quickly ran out of the room to pick the Wave Road again.

"What do we do tomorrow?" Harp asked.

"Wait for a status update… Maybe we should try gathering at WAXA HQ and come up with a strategy." Harp Note replied.

"Pororon! I guess Rock will be boasting around again."

"Surely. And Sigma might come up with some humor. The one with craziest humor is Omega, though. Guess he'll be showing up too by tomorrow." Harp Note shrugged.

"Pororon! But do you believe what that copy said?"

"No. It's a trick to try to force me to battle Subaru – kun and break our bond…"

"Ah. Gotcha."

"… Don't mention it to anymore, though. It's a private thing."

"By the way, didn't Queen Tia give you a weird vibe?"

"No wonder. Queen Tia – sensei is… special, I'd say."

"Special? Oh. She was a bad person before, so…"

"Correct."

Harp Note, however, seemed to be looking elsewhere.

_Sorry, Harp, but even if I told you, then you wouldn't get it. Queen Tia – sensei might not be THAT type of person, but… She gives you the creeps, nevertheless. _

"… You look thoughtful, Misora." Harp pointed out.

"It's nothing. I just hope we can stop those two soon before it becomes an even uglier mess." Harp Note quickly replied.

"Hmmm… True, true." Harp distractedly replied.

"Are _you_ concerned over something?"

"Maybe, but… I think this won't be so easy."

Harp Note reached her apartment and stepped inside before releasing the Denpa – Henkan: she took her boots off and then headed into the kitchen: she opened the fridge and picked a bottle of water to serve some of it into a glass.

"Well. A good gulp of water… I should go rest soon: and no matter what, I won't believe anything those videos say. I'll delete each and every one of them. Subaru – kun is my friend and we'll always be like that."

_Our united power can overcome any foe! _


	3. Chapter 3: First Hit

**Chapter 3: First Hit**

09:19 AM (Japan Time), Sunday November the 2nd…

"… Nothing out of the ordinary…"

"What were you expecting?"

"Dunno."

Two drivers on their 30s were driving an armored van and chatting as the van swiftly moved across the largely empty streets: two police vehicles escorted it as well.

Both had driver uniform including a cap.

"This cargo goes for the TK City Central Bank… Big cargo, really."

"Yeah… And we're sworn to secrecy, as always. But I don't care if we even have to call each other by aliases, like "Udon" or "Tempura"… Ain't that right, Tempura?"

"True, Udon… We'd never met before since this is the operating standard: drivers mustn't repeat companion for safety reasons."

"Who'd be idiotic enough to try to hit an armored bank transport van out of the blue, though?"

"Don't say those things: they end up turning real, even!"

"But… Who'd want to face the Satella Police Special Forces out of the blue? No – one!"

"But if they bring Wizard along in great numbers, even the Satella Police could be overwhelmed… Remember: there was that leakage about the organization "Dealer" hitting WAXA HQ with an army of mass-produced Wizard copies!" Tempura argued.

"Crap. Ya have a point." Udon muttered.

"See? Now let's focus on driving to the bank: we're still 10 minutes away from it and I won't feel safe until this has been unloaded there to begin with, Udon.." Tempura told him.

"Roger."

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Tee, heh, heh, heh…"

"What?"

"Look out!"

The van suddenly veered to the right in a brusque manner to avoid two attacks which opened up holes on the concrete: the Satella Police vehicles stopped as well: Akatsuki Shidou & Acid came out of one while Utagai Shinsuke & Cygnus came out of another to face Kurayami and Kanaya, standing close to the craters and grinning.

"Denpa Henkan! Akatsuki Shidou, On Air!"

"Denpa Henkan! Utagai Shinsuke, On Air!"

Both performed Denpa – Henkan to become Acid Ace and Cygnus Wing respectively.

"Hah. What fools! We stir a little chaos and you come out ready to have your Denpa – Henkan information taken away by us." Kurayami proclaimed.

"Let us hasten: more of these are waiting." Kanaya grinned.

"You're two steps too late, ugly grunts!" Acid Ace grinned.

"Correct! We won't let you two do as you see fit anymore!" Cygnus Wing added next.

"What?" Both sounded suspicious.

"Denpa Bubble: Activate!"

Both pressed their Hunter – VGs and golden-colored energy bubble before they warped and appeared inches away from the two enemies.

"Wing Blade!"

"Cygnus Dance!"

"What!"

Acid Ace's and Cygnus Wing's attacks hit the mark thus taking their opponents by surprise: both Satella Police members quickly turned around to face their opponents again.

"Let's go!"

"Roger!"

Acid Ace locked on Kurayami and shot some bullets from his gun before hitting him with a sword: Cygnus Wing summoned his "duck" tokens and chained his feather rain as well to leave no window for Kanaya to counter-strike them.

"Grah! How can this be? We are the ultimate power!" Kurayami cursed aloud.

"Every villain says the same but they forget about the limitations of their power and underestimate the opponent." Acid Ace calmly told him.

"Correct." Cygnus Wing added.

"What bothersome foolish beings!" Kanaya hissed.

"And, with these devices… You can't copy our data anymore! We worked all night long on these but the effort paid off: we already supplied the Denpa – Henkan users you hadn't found yet with them." Acid Ace grinned.

"Your chances have been lowered!" Cygnus Wing exclaimed.

"Damn you…! This is not over! Battle Card, Sword Fighter X!"

"Battle Card, Mad Vulcan X!"

"Slow."

"Slow."

Before any of the two could begin their attack, Acid Ace had rammed into Kurayami and had him get embedded into a nearby building's walls due to the speed while Cygnus Wing hit Kanaya by spinning past her: she growled something.

"Foolish one!" She cursed.

"Grah… This is impossible!" Kurayami cursed.

"A copy doesn't necessarily carry on the same experience and origin of power the original has." Acid Ace grinned.

"In short: you lack experience." Acid announced.

"No way…!" Kanaya hissed.

"This is reality." Cygnus Wing announced.

"We control "reality"!" Kurayami growled.

"Nobody does. Now get ready." Acid Ace calmly replied.

"They aim to delete us! Escape!" Kanaya ordered.

"Damn them!"

Both enemies warped out of the area while Ophiucus Queen and Libra Balance suddenly showed up there.

"Rebuilt data from the fragments remaining in their hosts… But they look like they were assembled in a rush: they're largely unstable and their HP barely reaches 1000 points… Correction: they both fall short at 800 HP and have a bug slowly decreasing them." Acid analyzed.

"No hard feelings, my former comrades. You shall be put at peace and be free of this needless agony." Cygnus announced.

"Let's go, Utagai – san!"

"Roger!"

Acid Ace quickly performed his combo of attacks on Libra Balance while aiming for his elemental weaknesses: Cygnus Wing predicted each of Ophiucus Queen's attacks and hit her from behind using his special move to spin forming the shape of the "N" Alphabet letter.

"The finishing blow!" Both exclaimed.

"Alright!"

They attacked again and managed to delete the opponents.

"Obviously enough… They've fled to the Bahamas by now…"

"How do you know it's the Bahamas?" Acid asked.

"It's an irony."

"Ah. I thought as much."

"Lawyer – sama thought so?"

"I am not a lawyer, Shidou. I do hope we don't need to bring this argument up again." Acid calmly replied.

"Whatever. Let's return to the car and escort this to the bank."

"They will most likely spring up more enemies like this one in the days to come… If they last that long…" Cygnus Wing muttered.

Both released their Denpa – Henkan and climbed back inside of the patrol cars to continue escorting the armored car.

"Yoiri – hakase? Good news: the "Denpa Bubbles" work out perfectly. The only bad thing is that these guys are gonna count on weak rebuilt Denpa Bodies to stall and flee: but we could coordinate it to have a second team waiting in the area to chase them. They can't have gone _that_ far away, I'd say…" Shidou reported.

"Good job, Shidou – chan, Acid – chan. Return to the HQ later and we'll revise the "Denpa Bubbles" just in case."

"Roger."

"And please try to avoid eating so many "Sweet Candy"… That child seems to be getting annoyed about it."

"Queen Tia is? No wonder." Acid muttered.

"Oh. Shut up." Shidou grumbled.

"He who warns a traitor is not, Shidou."

"Not that again!"

09:33 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So?"

"Che! We will have to change our plans."

"We have underestimated the quick reaction of these people…"

"Obviously!"

"… I thought you had a plan on mind."

"I did not!"

"… Then we need to design one."

"I knew that!"

"… Will you stop pacing around? You make me feel nervous."

"Hmpf! Women."

"What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Are you saying I am weaker than you?"

"No!"

"Ah. I thought as much."

"Hmpf!"

Kurayami was pacing around an empty room which apparently was part of a storage building of sorts while looking annoyed: Kanaya was sitting cross-legged atop a crate and looked at him.

"We should have thought about the point that we are not as powerful as our originals."

"Of course we should! But I did not think about the problems of being only able to recreate and imitate instead of simply possessing! Those bothersome Mu sages… They downgraded our power to try to keep us under their control!"

"Hmpf. As expected of foolish sages…"

"So! You agree with me!"

"When I did say I did not?"

"Che. At this rate… We shall not get anywhere! We need to find out how to make up more powerful Denpa Bodies and how to properly use all of our abilities… I know of a place with strong Denpa Viruses, but it may be too much for our current level… And I do not know if we shall escape so successfully next time around… They shall not repeat the same mistake twice!" Kurayami growled.

"And I do not trust this place to be safe. We should try to make sure they do not try to destroy the Giga Card, either. The Giga Card is the "computer" which is "running" our programs, so… Were it to be destroyed, we would be self-terminated." Kanaya reminded him.

"True! Even though that red one sealed it up, they could easily open it up again! Let us hurry to the Mu Continent!"

"Roger."

Suddenly, though, something broke through the ceiling and landed inside of the room amongst dust and smoke: when they cleared, Burai was standing there.

"I leave the Mu Continent for a few days and this happens… Blood Shadow told me. And since my mission includes disposing of any failed experiments, then I shall destroy you lowlifes." Burai calmly announced as he drew his Laplace Sword.

"Damn! The Mu survivor…! Che! Come! Spade Magnets!"

"Come! Dia Iceburn!"

The two berserk Wizards suddenly formed there in front and behind Burai while the other two quickly warped away: Burai made a grimace and jumped towards Spade Magnets as he began compacting: he cut him vertically in two to destroy him while he dodged Dia Iceburn's hammer and he beheaded her to destroy her.

"Rubbish."

He jumped into the Wave Road but found Club Strong barring him the way: he began to hit the ground with his club and Burai had to shield himself: he quickly sliced off his waist to destroy him and rushed forward while muttering something under his breath.

"Hah. Stalling for time… Useless. I know where you lowlifes are headed to and I shall corner you lowlifes there." Burai grinned.

"Da… Yu…!" Laplace warned.

"What? Above…?"

Burai looked above him and, suddenly, Grave Joker, dropped on top of him: he chocked his neck with the right hand and punched Burai on the stomach area, making him groan and be sent flying across the area: Grave Joker quickly appeared behind him and began charging up an energy-based attack.

"Grave Meteor La-!"

Burai, however, recovered before he could finish and plunged his ghostly right hand through Grave Joker: he closed the fist and Grave Joker growled as Burai ripped a spheroid out of his body.

"The power core… All Wizards have it. Without it, you lowlife will vanish out of my way."

Grave Joker exploded but Burai was already rushing forward along the Wave Road: he was constantly looking around as if expecting a new opponent to show up: Jack Corvus suddenly dived into him from above and plunged his claws into Burai's body: Burai "exploded" and he reappeared behind Jack Corvus: he cut his wings off and tossed him towards the ocean, thus getting deleted.

"Hmpf. So they didn't waste the night, either. Whatever. It makes up a bit of worth. And no matter how they try to stall, they need time to try to break the seal into the chamber. I won't blame that guy because he tried to do the correct thing." Burai muttered.

"Yu…" Laplace muttered.

"Yeah. I don't mind anyone visiting the ruins as long as they don't try to remove anything from there. And Rock Man provided me with a battle worth my time, so I feel fueled up today." Burai formed a smug smile across his face.

Queen Virgo suddenly formed in front of him but Burai calmly plunged his hand into her body before jumping over her.

"Planted a Count Bomb X inside…" He grinned.

Queen Virgo blew up next and Burai stepped into a warp point: he quickly appeared in an area above the Pacific Ocean and began searching before jumping off the Wave Road and into the ocean while forming a sphere of energy around him.

"The ocean hides their smell, but I'll pick it up once I get inside of the ruins… They must be trying to unseal the chamber. Unseal it is one thing, but trying to remove the block sealing the Giga Card's compartment won't be so easy!" Burai grinned.

He dived towards the gigantic mass of rock and quickly warped inside of a yet-not-flooded corridor: he ran it down and began examining the ground as if following a trail: he came across the spot where the entrance of the chamber was and found the cover to be blown.

"Grah! What does it take to break this thing?" Kurayami's voice could be heard cursing.

"Hurry it up! Our Denpa Bodies shall not keep that man at bay for much longer!" Kanaya urged.

"So true." Burai grinned.

He dropped down inside of the chamber in silence and found both enemies pulling the stone block which was slowly sliding out: Burai quickly warped behind Kurayami and brusquely pulled him to the ground while aiming his Laplace Blade at his neck.

"Game Over."

"Damn!"

"Unnnfff! Grah!"

THUD!

Burai turned around to see the block falling off the compartment and Kanaya grabbing the Giga Card before warping away: Burai cursed something under his breath, but Kurayami suddenly brought out a shotgun the barrels of which he pressed against Burai's back and shot: Burai groaned and collapsed into the ground while Kurayami warped out of the room and into the corridor.

"Close…! Way too close…! We have the Giga Card: let us hurry to another location… A Noise Wave could help throw off our trail!" Kurayami suggested between pants.

"R-roger!"

Both ran out of the ruins and into the Wave Roads to then drop down in the middle of some buildings in one island: Kurayami interacted with a vending machine and opened a Noise Wave: both rushed inside as the Noise Wave entrance closed behind them.

"Phew. We will be safe here for the time being." Kanaya sighed in relief and wiped some sweat off the face.

"True… We need to take some hours' rest and then continue springing up reconstructions. Burai will be left empty-handed."

"Heh, heh, heh. We "Ancient Darkness" do not like being looked down upon… Those bothersome foolish beings shall soon regret having challenged us!" Kanaya giggled.

"Correct. We shall bring chaos to the world: I believe some kind of presence sprung our awakening, so… We shall follow its line of thought because it matches ours…" Kurayami grinned.

"Chaos!"

Both laughed aloud in an evil manner…


	4. Chapter 4: Persecution

**Chapter 4: Persecution**

10:22 AM (Japan Time), Sunday November the 2nd…

"… No trace over here, either?"

"Yu…"

"Burai!"

"Rock Man…"

"What happened?"

"Hmpf."

"They escaped?"

"Yeah. I lowered the guard."

Burai and Rock Man met in a Wave Road: Burai looked annoyed while Rock Man looked like he was being careful with approaching him just in case.

"Oi! Don't be scared of the guy: we can win over him, ya know!" War Rock told Rock Man.

"Chut! Quiet, Rock! I don't want to be the scapegoat for his bad mood. Let him talk firstly." Rock Man whispered back.

"Hmpf. It's not like I'll try to challenge you lowlife again today because I had enough for one morning." Burai scoffed.

"Eh… Where do you think they've gone to?"

"Their smell vanished, so… They must be inside of a Noise Wave somewhere… You lowlife seem to have an affinity for locating those, so that's up to you lowlife. I'm off to searching if the Mu sages at least bothered to come up with some kind of counter-weapon." Burai dully told him.

"R-roger."

"Later."

Burai ran off while Rock Man sighed in relief: he then began to traverse the Wave Road and look around.

"The closest possible place which has enough machines to guarantee the presence of a Noise Wave is this way, so…"

"Do ya really think ya can tackle two of them?" War – Rock asked.

"Once I confirm the levels of Noise, I'll call on Harp Note to give me a hand on the matter…" Rock Man calmly replied.

"Oh. Good, good!"

"Calling on Mr. Doom!" A jovial voice rang out.

"Huh? That voice…"

Someone dropped down from a Wave Road passing above this one and landed in front of Rock Man: this person was about a meter and eighty tall.

His eyes' irises were blue and they displayed amusement while long blond hair came out from behind him and reached all the way to the floor.

He had a red vest over his mainly black body and red armor over his forearms and boots: two golden circlets were set around his forearms and on his boots as well.

A blue jewel shaped like an inverted triangle was set on the forehead of his helmet which was emitting a cross-shaped flash.

"Yo! Bertie~! Been a while!" He greeted.

"Omega – san… That nickname was unnecessary, sir!"

"So?" Omega asked with a grin.

"I am looking for a Noise Wave inside of which those have probably hidden into… And I believe it to be close by, sir."

"Oho. Time to play "sneak the mice out", eh? Fine. Let's go rumble and shake 'till they kick us out of the disco for being minors of 18 years old to begin with. Heh, heh, heh."

"Omega – san…!" Rock Man groaned.

"Did ya say something', Bertie~?" Omega joked next.

"OMEGA!" A man's voice roared through his radio.

"Ops. Boss woke up with the left foot."

"Stop trolling Rock Man and give him a hand, will ya!" The man named "Boss" roared.

"Sure. But I insist that Dragon Hell will come out in the Guinness Book of World Records 2204." Omega grinned.

"Grfjtx! Move it!"

"Move the statue to get into the underground crypt!"

"I dunno where that thing came out from: search for the Noise Wave entrance already! Every second is gold!"

"Roger, Admiral."

"Che!"

"Boss is getting nervous again…" Rock Man muttered.

"Ya mean Vadous!" War Rock grinned.

"But "Boss" is cooler, so…"

"So Clark Kent – sama came to rule us all." Omega grinned.

"I give up…!" Vadous sounded exasperated by now.

"Heh, heh, heh. He who blinks twice gets a macadamia nut cake in the face like in the circus… I'm gonna go scout on ahead. Try to catch me with me with the 5:55 PM express. _Ciao, Caro Mio_~!" Omega blinked him an eye.

He suddenly dashed forward at a mad speed: Rock Man blinked twice before reacting and starting to chase him along the Wave Road: they soon reached the residential area and Omega dropped down into the alley followed by Rock Man.

"Beware, Bertie~… There's "stuff" floating around which can make you feel out of place." Omega teased.

"Noise…? But I'm largely immune to it by now, sir…"

"… Ah… You don't catch up fast enough, it'd seem, Bertie~… Guess I'll have to show ya how to…" Omega began.

"… Omega! You should learn from Rock Man about how to behave during a mission. Search for that Noise Wave already and save the trolling for the mirror!" Vadous commanded.

"Roger, Admiral Stevenson."

"Where did you get that outta from?" Vadous questioned.

"Dunno."

"Che. Look for that thing!" Vadous growled.

"Using a magnifying glass?" Omega joked.

"NO!"

"Using a bull-dog?" Omega suggested next.

"NO!"

"Using…"

"Using the Hunter – VG's Noise detection capabilities, I mean! Now move out on the double!" Vadous exploded.

"Make it on the triple."

"Whatever!"

"Quadruple."

"Shut the golden beak!"

Rock Man ignored the discussion and began to check around: he then spotted the vending machine and examined it: the Noise Wave entrance opened.

"I found it, sir!" He reported.

"See? While you were fooling around, Rock Man beat you to it! How's that one like?" Vadous exclaimed.

"Sweet." Omega grinned.

"What?" Vadous sounded puzzled.

"Didn't you mean its flavor?" Omega asked.

"No! Get inside!"

"Let's call for Clark Kent – sama's cape." Omega suggested.

"I dunno who "Clark Kent" is but go in already!"

"Sure, Duke of Everything."

"I give up…!"

Rock Man and Omega stepped inside and soon spotted one section of the Noise Wave protected by walls and ceiling: it looked like a makeshift refuge.

"Bingo and double bingo." Omega chuckled.

"Let's tear it down!" War Rock laughed.

"That won't do! Let's try luring them out." Rock Man argued.

"Bertie~! Saxby~! Come~! Clark Kent – sama~! The elixir of eternal life is complete~!" Omega made some girlish voices.

"That sounds so child-like…!" Vadous growled.

"Who goes there?" Kurayami's voice rang out.

"Four of them?" Kanaya wondered.

"I do not know! We must check!"

"Fine."

"Coming…!"

Rock Man and Omega assumed positions at the sides of the makeshift refuge while the door opened a bit and Kurayami scouted out while carrying his shotgun.

"No – one…? Was the Noise Denpa fooling around trying to impress us two or what?" He wondered.

Omega grinned and snapped his right hand's fingers: the sound of trumpets and horses' breath rang out followed by the scandal of a cavalry charge: Kanaya ran out while holding a Gatling gun and looking nervous: Omega then drew a pyramid-shaped green-colored energy saber and quickly cut both of their weapons in half as he dashed through them: Rock Man shot two Charge Shots in a row to destroy the remains: both turned around and gasped.

"Rock Man!" Kurayami cursed.

"And that red one…! It must be the one named "Omega"… The crimson and extremely fast warrior…!" Kanaya hissed.

"Your plans end here and today! You two are a danger and try to bring harm to the world: so it's my duty to stop you two no matter what methods I have to use!" Rock Ma announced.

"As Bertie~ said… I'm here to ride along the train of thrill and slice everything on my path." Omega grinned.

"Hah! Not so fast, you damned herd of fools! We have found powerful data to handle you lowlifes this time around! Come! Empty!" Kurayami summoned.

"Come! Auriga General!"

Both Denpa Bodies materialized inside of the Noise Waves while they began to run away: Omega grinned.

"Bertie~! I'll handle those two. I believe Sigma ain't far from here, so team up with the guy and chase two cheap rip-offs which should be kicked into Hollywood's recycle bins!" Omega told him.

"R-roger, sir!"

"Heh. The guy will sweep through those two by making them attack each other…" War Rock chuckled.

"Sure thing…" Rock Man muttered as he ran away.

"HRAH! HYAH! HORA~H! YA~H! HA~H!" Omega yelled.

"Uh-oh. Let's hurry it up!"

Rock Man came out of the Noise Wave and jumped into the Wave Road: he spotted the two of them running towards the NNW so he began chasing them: they eventually stopped because Sigma landed down in front of him while making a combat pose.

"Come at full power!" He taunted.

"This foolish one…! Take this! Mad Vulcan X!"

"Hyper Cannon!"

Both attacks bounced off an octagonal-shaped shield with varying colors and hit the two enemies instead: they growled or groaned before jumping off the Wave Road into another: Sigma began to chase them along with Rock Man.

"Yo! Rock Man! Let's send these guys flying to Alaska without the need of DHL!" Sigma laughed.

"Eh… Sure, Sigma – san…"

"What bothersome foolish beings!" Kurayami hissed.

"We need to get rid of them! Come! Yeti Blizzard!"

"Good idea! Come! Condor Geograph!"

"Hurry it up!"

Sigma grinned and readied his sword to face them.

"Come at full power! Yo! Rock Man! Go on ahead."

"Don't worry: I'm already here!" Omega announced as he landed past the two Denpa Bodies.

"Good! Let's go, sir!"

"Sure, Bertie~!"

"OMEGA!" Vadous yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Go!"

Both Rock Man and Omega jumped into a Warp Point to end up in the Cosmo Wave: Moon Disaster was giving those two trouble and they were trying to fight him back.

"YO, YO, YO! This is funny!"

"Grah! More people get in the way!" Kurayami cursed.

"Eat this! Drill Arm X!"

"Gua~h!"

They both ran past the knocked down Moon Disaster: Omega chased them while Rock Man checked on Moon Disaster.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh… Maybe…" He muttered.

"Guess you'll be fine. Sorry, but I'm in a rush. Later!"

Rock Man followed Omega and found him barraging with Brachio Wave: the Loch Ness monster wannabe soon exploded and Omega kept on giving pursuit along with Rock Man.

"The thirty-six bells of doom rang out! Ms. Moon says you ugly rip-offs are fired! Nyah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!" Omega laughed.

"Be serious!" Vadous growled.

"Sure, Mr. Serious."

"This guy…!"

"Is cool." Omega finished.

"Grah! Keep the chase up: Blood Shadow is heading over there to block them from the front!" Vadous commanded.

"Sure, Saxby~!"

"I'm not named Saxby!"

"Heh, heh, heh. I smell Dragon's latest invention."

"You aren't designed to smell." Vadous reminded him.

"But I wouldn't be surprised if he invented _carbonara Udon _next." Omega warned with a grin.

"No way…! You can't mix Italian and Japanese cuisine!" Vadous groaned in clear dismay.

"Tell that to his beloved Master Confucius."

"I'm so gonna do that." Vadous hissed.

"Yo! Bertie~! Sneak on the evil girl and find out the color of her you-know-what! Will ya?" Omega joked.

"Hah! That joke is mine." War Rock laughed.

"Rock and Omega – san…! Where is your morale?"

"Guess at the bottom of a well…" Vadous grumbled.

"This is as far as you come!" Blood Shadow announced as he suddenly showed up in front of them.

"Damn! They are not giving us any breaks! We need to come up with something! Come! Viruses!" Kurayami hissed.

"Destroy them!" Kanaya commanded.

Three Metori G Viruses showed up on the area: both villains warped away while the other three focused on the battle.

"Sword Fighter X!"

"Slaughter!"

"Charged shotgun shot!"

Each attack was more than enough to destroy the enemies: the three of them tried to look around but didn't move.

"They ditched us!" Blood Shadow realized.

"No wonder… Bertie's Channel LXXXI perfume was too much for them to handle!" Omega laughed.

"Let's take a break. We ran too much today." Vadous sighed.

"Something tells me they'll grow tired of running and try to face us directly… It'd give us a chance to defeat them and destroy that evil Giga Card once and for all." Rock Man suggested.

"Sounds logical… They're impatient and must be about to run out of patience by now." Blood Shadow suggested.

"By the way… Bertie~! Are ya gonna sneak into area L?" Omega teased him next.

"Area L...? Iinchou's house…? No way!"

"Way wanderer of ways!" Omega laughed.

"OMEGA~!" Vadous scolded.

"Ops."

"COME BACK HERE ASAP! Huff! Blood! Tag with Subaru and go rest a bit. Those two will not take much longer to show up and try to settle the score." Vadous ordered.

"Roger, Boss!" Blood acknowledged.

"Beware of the Zombie Army: they will be waiting in the corner while yelling "BRAINSSSS!" to ya guys." Omega laughed.

He was suddenly warped out while both of them sighed in relief.

"Sir Omega's humor is enough to drive anyone crazy."

"No wonder…" Rock Man grimly muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: Settling the score

**Chapter 5: Settling the score**

11:31 AM (Japan Time), Sunday November the 2nd…

"… I am tired of this farce!"

"So am I."

"Let us go and fight them already! I do not care anymore what the result is: I want to end this farce!"

"I feel the same way."

"But…"

"But?"

"I have an idea!"

"What idea?"

"Listen…"

Kurayami and Kanaya had been discussing inside of another Noise Wave: both sounded driven to their limits and about to explode: Kurayami, however, seemed to have an idea all of a sudden, so he whispered it to Kanaya.

"… It could work." Kanaya drily muttered.

"It _will_ work." Kurayami formed a smug smile.

"Fine. Let us fool them." Kanaya shrugged.

"And then we can carry out plans…"

"Perfect… Let us settle the score with our "originals" once and for all: this farce has kept on for too many hours already!" Kanaya exclaimed.

"We are not to be laughed at our faces! We shall sweep through them by playing along…" Kurayami added.

Both fell silent before starting to either chuckle or giggle under their breaths…

12:04 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So! They've resorted to running and now they have the Giga Card in their possession. But it's highly likely that they will end up being tired of the whole tale, too, so they'll come out to face Subaru and Misora in a final battle without caring for their survival anymore and just acting out of hatred and frustration…"

"Correct."

A conference was being held inside of the WAXA HQ's command room: Shidou, Utagai, Subaru, Misora, Ushijima Gonta, Dr. Yoiri and the Chief were standing around the holographic table displaying a man on his mid-twenties sitting on a black metallic armchair somewhere.

The man wore a kind of body armor made of an unknown material which was painted grey with purple patterns on it was standing in front of a large window and looking out at a storm.

A ragged, stained and torn purple cape hung from the back his shoulders and reached all the way to the floor: he had two swords sheaths attached to his belt.

A round crest with a purple 'V' drawn on it could be seen set on his chest.

His hair was colored jet black and his eyes' irises were blue: he was also clean shaven and he looked about a meter and eighty tall.

"Good. We can work with that. Did Burai find anything?" Shidou asked next while rubbing his chin.

"He did and gave it to Omega: a counter-weapon."

"What kind of counter-weapon?" The Chief asked.

"Another Giga Card. But this one doesn't have a sentient program: it's an automated program labeled "Light of Mu" which is supposed to eliminate any "Dark" Attribute data by bringing upon its self-deletion. It can be used in battle, too. And it should deliver heavy damage to those two. I've managed to duplicate its program: both Hibiki and Subaru should be able to use one each." Vadous detailed.

"Perfect!" Shidou looked pleased.

"Perfect even though you won't be in the front line, Akatsuki?" Queen Tia asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Man." Shidou slapped his face in defeat.

"Heh, heh, heh. As expected of neechan… Ya know how to keep this guy at bay." Jack grinned.

"So?" Queen Tia suddenly asked him.

"N-no… I have no reason to do that." Jack whispered back while being seemingly nervous.

"Fine." Queen Tia shrugged.

"I dunno what that was about, but… More importantly. We need to prepare a backup plan in case that thing didn't work."

"I've thought of one… Omega and Blood Shadow will be placed in standby close to the spot of the fight and carry "Vaccine Programs" which I designed to purge any "harmful" data from Wizards and Denpa Bodies alike…" Vadous let out.

"Good! I feel satisfied that we have two plans ready. And even if they don't come out, they can't hope to hide forever just by using Noise Waves… Burai can trace their "smell" and easily deduce where they went to… And no giant Viruses can stand up to us nor can any rushed up reconstructions… I doubt them being able to explore the Noise Wave linking Earth and Planet FM to get into the Black Hole Server… There's a guard set by Cepheus there which will only allow Burai or someone affiliated to WAXA through." Shidou exposed.

He suddenly brought out a "Sweet Candy" bar and began to munch at it in a mad speed: he was finished before anyone had had the chance to blink twice and stored the wrap paper on his pants' right pocket: Acid sighed and seemed to be exasperated by now.

"I needed one. And don't think they have anything weird on them, either!" Shidou defended.

"Apart from fat and calories?" Queen Tia asked with obvious irony to her voice.

"Not again… Queen Tia! I don't pretend to grow fat!" Shidou groaned as he turned around to face her.

"You do look like it, Akatsuki." She calmly replied.

"He who warns a traitor is not." Acid added.

"Jeez." Shidou grumbled.

"Hey. At least it's not as unbearable as our onboard cook." Vadous tried to console him.

"What… He's a vegetarian?"

"Worse. He lives in his world and comes up with barely-eatable things half of the time. We have to buy our pre-cooked meals." Vadous rolled his eyes and sounded exasperated.

"Ugh. Then I won't complain." Shidou muttered.

"Really… Who'd want to eat _carbonara Udon_?"

"No – one!" The whole room announced.

"Hear that, Dragon?"

"The Humble Disciple of Confucius has heard the opinion of a select Cult of Wise Persons, so given their honorable and honest opinion on the matter…" A man began to intone in a calm manner off-screen.

"I know the rest of that kilometric speech. Point is: you agree with them and will stop making up weird stuff." Vadous summed up.

"As the Great Honorable Master of Power announced…"

"Call me "Boss": that sounds too ridiculous!"

"Should the Humble Cook introduce the honorable Master to Lord Confucius' teachings regarding…"

"What a weird guy." Jack muttered.

"No offense, but I don't think Lord Confucius had anything to do with how to organize daily meals." Vadous sighed.

"Correct, Master of Absolute…"

"Boss!" Vadous insisted.

"Lord of Wisdom and Power which…"

"Boss!"

"General of the wind-moved Army…"

"Boss!"

"Grah! I give up! Go cook something!"

"By the orders of the Great Master of…"

Vadous pressed something off-screen and the voice was cut off: everyone looked surprised.

"You heard the man. He's deafer than a boulder."

"Rolling pizzas with arms, legs and faces!"

"Omega~! Stop changing the storage bays' passwords!"

"Again with Omega's passwords…" Misora muttered.

"Yeah… That joke of "Moon Ace" and "Acid Disaster" wasn't even funny to begin with." Shidou muttered.

"Whatever. I'll give him a proper scolding later on. I can't let him become like a spoiled teen or madness will ensue." Vadous fumed.

"True." Queen Tia glanced at Jack.

"O-oi! Neechan!" Jack protested.

"Boss…! Bad news!" Dr. Lartes exclaimed off-screen.

"What's up this time?"

"I guess Sigma – san's to blame…" Subaru sighed.

"Sigma left a tear gas vial on one storage room entrance: I stepped over it and the whole room was filled with it! I had to engage the emergency ventilation and purification system…!" Dr. Lartes explained.

"Sigma too! This ship is turning crazier with every passing week! What have I done to deserve this?" Vadous yelled.

Suddenly, though, alarms went off and everyone looked around: a Special Forces agent ran inside.

"Chief, sir! We have two intruders who have violently broken in through the Wave Liner Station: all defenses have been engaged and the Battle Wizards are trying to handle them!" He reported.

"They came, huh… You two: go with the plan. We'll be back-up just in case…" Shidou grinned.

"Roger!"

Subaru and Misora climbed into the elevator and descended to the 1st floor: they then ran out into the main lobby.

"Denpa – Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!"

"Denpa – Henkan! Hibiki Misora, On Air!"

Both performed Denpa – Henkan just as there was an explosion and both Kurayami and Kanaya ran inside of the hall while looking psychotic and angered.

"You lowlifes… We found you!" Kurayami growled.

"Enough farces… You lowlifes die here and now!" Kanaya hissed.

"I wonder about that. Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Galaxy Advance! Giant Axe!"

"Strong Swing!"

Both attacks inflicted heavy damage to both opponents but Rock Man and Harp Note gave them not break and quickly tied in Sword Fighter X Cards plus Mad Vulcan X Cards.

"Grah! We have not even attacked yet and they have taken out about 75% of our HP…!" Kurayami hissed.

"I do not care! Pain is power! Our power is beyond you lowlifes' imaginations!"

"I wonder about that." Rock Man grinned.

"Shut up! Ice Spinning X!"

"Vanish! Ground Wave X!"

However, both Rock Man and Harp Note used their default shields to block out both attacks: they then nodded to each other in agreement and looked forward.

"Giga Card! Light of Mu!" Both exclaimed.

"That is - impossible!" Both uttered.

Eight columns shining in an intense white halo formed out of nowhere around each adversary and spanning past ground and ceiling: the columns closed into each of them to become a large column: they both roared in agony as their bodies began to be deleted and ended up exploding: the columns slowly vanished and two Giga Cards hit the ground while having lost their painting.

"Guess they have a self-contained power cell which ended up depleted by their use, but… It's over. They've been destroyed, annihilated... In the end "Light" defeats "Dark" when you pour the Bond Power into it…" Rock Man calmly muttered.

"We couldn't allow them to roam forever: they were a danger to the "peace" society is going through. It was our duty, Subaru – kun. And we fulfilled it." Harp Note told him.

"True… They could've brought harm and chaos to the lives of many people just for the sake of seeing them suffer… Society will agree with us that we can't let such berserk and out of control programs threaten them. What "Dealer" did is still fresh in most of them and another similar incident would shake the trust on our current technology."

"My. That sounds like a narrator." Harp Note teased.

"Uh… Yeah… Guess so, Harp Note… But at least I could be restored to normal after that incident during the S3 Scheme…"

"… Subaru – kun. Remember… The "S3 Scheme" didn't mean you. Blood – kun was the result of it… You still have some mixed up memories there, don't you?" Harp Note sighed.

"Oh. True. It's been barely a month since I came back from being absent, but I still mix up memories…" Rock Man muttered.

"Call Memory Man." War Rock laughed.

"Very funny." Harp drily told him.

"Hmpf. Maybe I'll praise you today."

They both turned around to see Burai leaning against the reception counter while having his arms folded.

"W-when did you…?" Rock Man asked.

"While you were busy disposing of those two defectives…"

"Ah. So?" Harp Note asked.

"Hmpf. Their "smell" and the Giga Card's signature have completely vanished…" Burai shrugged.

"Good! This is the confirmation we needed. Ah…" Rock Man seemed to want to bring something up.

"You can keep those toys. I have no interest on them. I don't rely on anything else but my own power."

"True, true… So… Eh… Where can I find you?"

"Usual place: the Bermuda Labyrinth… That square directly over where the Mu Continent ruins are at…" Burai instructed.

"Roger."

"Mwah, hah, hah. Roger Man and Roger Kiddo."

"Hmpf. I know. That means you will come to make my time be less worthless… Fine. That thrill of battling is the only thing which can come close to amuse me." Burai looked slightly amused.

"Calling on Mr. Trouble~!" A voice announced.

"OMEGA! Don't hijack WAXA's speakers next!"

"Let's go say hi to Eddie Terrence and his big eyes: he is gonna say the Hunter – VG is his house~!" Omega laughed.

"Stop bringing up nonsensical arguments!"

"Stop Dragon from inventing _carbonara roast beef_..."

"Grjftx! Someone! Please shut this system down!"

The speakers died down: both Rock Man and Harp Note looked tired of Omega's crazy humor while Burai shrugged.

"I'm off."

He ran off through the destroyed door: Rock Man and Harp Note headed upstairs into the command room: everyone applauded their entrance.

"My Super Hero fortune saved the day!" Shidou grinned.

"I am rather skeptical of that." Acid muttered.

"Come on, Mr. Lawyer! Don't make poker faces."

"I am not "Mr. Lawyer", Shidou."

"Akatsuki. I shall be orbiting around you." Queen Tia warned.

"Oi, oi…"

"… And someone might consider a little something." She vaguely added.

"What?" Shidou frowned.

Misora quickly looked elsewhere as if trying to avoid Queen Tia's glares: Subaru caught it but didn't comment: he also pretended to be looking at his Hunter – VG.

"Yo! Subaru! Tell Bertie he's fired!" War Rock laughed.

"Please…" Subaru moaned.

"Tell iinchou to jump around the room while dancing Rock's crazy dance of dances!" War Rock exclaimed.

"No way!"

"No way goes the wandering wanderer of ways…"

"Not that silly rhyme again… I prefer hearing out creepy voices inside of my head to this." Subaru grimly muttered.

"Definitely not, neechan." Jack told Queen Tia.

"Not a problem, then… But I am harder to lead elsewhere."

"Back when I was young…" Daigo began.

"Ya used a toothpick as a secret weapon, I know." War Rock laughed and sounded amused.

"Guess I talked too much back when we were onboard "Bonds"…"

"How couldn't ya? I was the only one who actually listened while I plotted how to get my hands into the Andromeda Key… Which I eventually did, and ya know what happened next." War Rock shrugged.

"This crisis is now officially concluded, so… We can take a break and focus on finishing purging the remains of the "Secret Empire"."

"Heh! Leave it up to me and Ox: we'll tell those guys to go race inside of their own ugly concrete buildings!"

"Sadly… This mission is mine, Gonta. Go protect Shirogane: you said you wanted to do that, didn't you?"

"And stop eating ginger beef, too." War Rock grinned.

"Man." Gonta rolled his eyes.

Everyone laughed at the joke in a jovial manner: the crisis was definitely over by now.


	6. Chapter 6: Autumm

**Chapter 6: Autumn**

18:18 PM (Japan Time), Sunday November the 2nd…

"… Ahem!"

"Eh… What's up?"

"Hmmm!"

"Eh? I don't get it."

"Why?"

"Why… What?"

"Why do you always have to disappoint me?"

"Disappoint iinchou…?"

"Jeez! Rock Man – sama, Albert – kun… Why do both of them have to be you all of people, Subaru – kun?"

"Ah! That's…"

A party was being held in Shirogane Luna's apartment and she was discussing with Subaru: he looked nervous at her bad mood and didn't seem to find the way to answer.

"'Cause ya ran outta luck, iinchou!" War Rock laughed.

"War Rock! You can't say that to iinchou!"

"I can and I will, Mr. Perfect!"

"I'm not "Mr. Perfect", War Rock!"

"Bite me."

"How can I?"

"That sounds like a lawyer."

"That sounds like a troll."

"Oho. Good counter."

"Ahem, ahem! Will you two listen at what I have to say already or do you prefer to fool around?"

"Ah! Sorry, iinchou…"

"When will you bring back Albert – kun?"

"Eh… Well… I could go and bring the wig and contacts…"

"That won't do! I want his real personality!"

"Sorry, but I'm the real personality. It's not Tsukasa – kun: I don't have conflicting personalities. I simply rebuilt my personality from the ground since I didn't have any memories."

"Grah! Why does fate lead me to such disgraces?"

"It isn't fate, Luna – chan…" Mode sighed.

"True. Just bad luck." Misora shrugged.

"Misora – chan…! How can you bear with that?"

"Because I don't believe in those drama series _clichés_: it's obvious a bunch of manly scriptwriters wrote that. If some women wrote the scripts, then there'd be a more thorough setting job and dialogues would be more clever and straight to the point." Misora calmly replied as she sipped some water from a glass.

"The world is cruel!" Luna yelled.

"Ops. Iinchou is getting angry, Kizamaro…!" Gonta whispered.

"Pedia! What are the probabilities of a disgrace taking place?" Saishouin Kizamaro asked.

"… Currently clock at 85%..." Pedia whispered.

"As expected of Ophiucus' former host… She gets into bad moods often and very easily." Ox muttered.

"By the way… We don't know where Tsukasa is at, right?"

"No… He hasn't shown up again on the Nanska Village…"

"He was a nice guy, really. I miss him." Gonta sighed.

"Whoa. True. I guess he felt too guilty about the incident with "Hikaru" back then and he doesn't feel like showing up on school… Maybe he returned to the Dream Island orphanage…" Kizamaro muttered.

Both of their Hunter – VGs beeped so they looked at the screens for a moment before frowning.

"What a weird message… "The thirty-six bells of doom rang out. Go for the shelters before Ms. Moon comes down and tells ya guys you're fired. Troll King." … Who's that?" Gonta read before wondering.

"I don't know… It sounds like a joke…" Kizamaro ventured.

"Hah! That's Omega." War Rock laughed.

"Hmpf! That guy must be nuts."

"Nuts or not he'd sweep through you before you could blink once, you ugly bull wannabe!" War Rock proclaimed.

"Why, you…!" Ox grumbled.

"Chut! Ox! Not here!" Gonta whispered.

"Che."

"Hah! Take that one!"

"No good, no good…" Kizamaro muttered.

"Hmpf. They keep on quarreling." Jack muttered.

"Obviously…" Queen Tia dully muttered.

"Huh? Agh! She did chase me!" Shidou exclaimed as he came in from another room.

"You should've seen it coming, Shidou." Acid warned.

"Yeah, yeah… I know!"

"You don't seem to."

"Shut the speaker up, will ya?"

"Fine."

"So?" Queen Tia asked.

"Stop pestering me! Grab Jack and go elsewhere!"

"We don't have anywhere else to go to."

"Yeah. You said the same thing when we in Dealer."

"Things were different, Akatsuki."

"Sure were different!" He grumbled.

"Will you listen to me?"

"Will you grab your little brother and go elsewhere?"

"You hate me?" She questioned.

"No! I can't stand your stalking." Shidou shot back.

"Hmpf. Men." She coldly muttered.

"Oi, oi…"

"Akatsuki – san always gets into trouble…" Subaru muttered.

"That's because Trouble Man is floating inside of this room and the guy calls up all the troubles!" War Rock laughed.

"Very clever, Rock." Subaru told him with obvious sarcasm.

"Heh, heh, heh. That Omega guy taught ya how to shot back good and crafty jokes, eh?"

"No. Master did. Go and say hi to the seagulls." Subaru sighed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Seagull Scare Man moves out! I only need a cape and I'll be as famous as that Super Man guy!"

"What silliness, really…" Subaru sounded exasperated.

"What cleverness!"

18:31 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. BRAINSSSSS!"

"I'm so scared, really."

"When will ya quit that poker face?"

"When you stop fooling around."

"Heh, heh, heh. Though guy, eh?"

"Sure."

"Then go meet wandering wanderers of ways."

"I dunno who that is without more specifics, Sigma."

"Ya wanna be the police inspector?"

"Maybe."

"Gotcha."

"We'll see about that."

"Area M is gonna sneak on you from behind."

"Why would Hibiki – san want to?"

"Dunno."

"You don't really get it, do you? I'm serious."

"So it'd seem."

Sigma was having a talk with Blood Shadow while standing inside of the observation room: Sigma was trying to impress Blood Shadow but he looked totally indifferent to it.

"The Thing will come eat ya~!"

"Boss will come tell you to stop pestering me."

"In effect! Sigma! Behave yourself and stop picking on Blood just because he's the youngest member onboard."

Vadous had come into the room and didn't look amused at all: Sigma gulped and quickly ran out while Vadous rolled his eyes.

"Sir Omega changed another password?" Blood Shadow deduced.

"Yeah. He changed "Mars' Mt. Olympus" for "Iced chocolate"… I did get to shut him down and place him inside of the capsule to see if I can put some locks to his "troll mode": we're starting to be fed up."

"Really… The original passwords regarding Solar System geography are good enough already…" Blood Shadow sighed.

"Of course they are but you know this kind of guys: they don't stop until they've pulled a prank on everyone." Vadous replied.

"Eh… Boss. Will I be punished?"

"What? Ah. No, no… It was an accident, Blood. You didn't intend for it, so there's no need to punish you at all. So shake off that gloomy mood already: you could go participate into the party." Vadous relieved him with a smile.

"Roger, Boss. Later, Boss."

"Enjoy!"

Blood Shadow smiled and phased out of the room while Vadous stood there and looked towards the revolving planet.

"Hmmm… Maybe it won't be a bad idea to go tackle that front given the reports of the situation… Besides… Lartes can always return in a fast manner to handle little things here but the Satella Police will do a good job rooting out the remains of the "Secret Empire"…" He muttered as he brought the right hand to his chin.

He shrugged and formed a smile as he clasped his hands behind his back as he seemingly thought about something.

_Nobody will notice if I move the HQ out of place for a while because they'll be busy enough… I want to try to stabilize that front a bit before coming back here… I guess another adventure is waiting for us!_

18:39 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Oh! Blood – kun. I'm glad you joined the party."

"Thanks, Subaru – kun."

"… Oh! I see! How didn't I realize it before? There's one chance left, after all!"

"W-what?"

"Heh, heh, heh. Get ready! Bloody Shadowy."

"Blood – kun!"

"Eh… What's up, iinchou?"

"You will be my boyfriend!"

"E~H?"

Blood Shadow had come to the party and had been speaking with Subaru when Luna suddenly sounded like she'd had an idea: she signaled Blood Shadow with her right hand while War Rock chuckled.

"B-but! Iinchou! I'm an android!" He protested.

"Who cares? You look human enough to me!"

"Crap."

"Heh, heh, heh. Trouble Man strikes back." War Rock chuckled.

"Oh. Get lost." Subaru grumbled.

"In Alaska?" War Rock asked.

"Whatever."

"Whatever Land, then."

"Patent it, Mr. Universe."

"Sure thing, Mr. Starry Stars."

"That sounds way too long."

"Eh… But, iinchou… I'm always being mobilized to carry out missions and such, so…"

"There's not much difference with Rock Man – sama!"

"Eh… But sometimes these missions can become very long and I can't communicate with others often to preserve the integrity of them… Like an investigation of several businesses to try to find out if there's some bad play involved or such…" Blood Shadow argued next.

"Come on!"

"Sorry, iinchou… But I can't."

"Don't tell me that Misora – chan…"

"Hibiki – san is unrelated! I'm a busy person! That's all there's to it, iinchou, really!" Blood Shadow sounded exasperated.

"Kami – sama! Why are thou so cruel with me?" Luna dramatized.

"I doubt anyone being able to hear ya except for Moon Disaster." War Rock chuckled at his joke.

"Rock. What did I tell you?" Subaru grumbled.

"Heh, heh, heh. Fine. I'll bring back something." War Rock teased in a sinister manner.

"No. Don't bring back anything. Just go sweep the Wave Roads and bust Viruses." Subaru quickly replied.

"Sure, sure… Heh, heh, heh. By the way! AkatsukI! Ya used two stones to light up a bonfire, didn't ya?" War Rock asked him.

"What? No! I don't live in the Stone Age." Shidou replied.

"Rather… In the Fat and Calories Age." Queen Tia shot back.

"E~H?"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h! War Rock – sama wins this round! See ya in Whatever Land!" War Rock laughed.

He flew out through the open balcony while both Blood Shadow and Subaru sighed in relief.

"Hibiki – san… Did you make sure to lock your room and prevent Wave Road access?" Blood Shadow asked her in a hushed tone.

"Of course: I don't trust Rock – kun. He could try to do something pervert, even." Misora whispered back.

"I apologize for the rude question."

"Don't worry: I don't leave valuables there."

"Good."

"Hah! War Rock is, after all, a grunt. That guy can't rival with the great me when it comes to intelligence!" Ox boasted.

"I rather doubt it, Ox. Destroying mail-boxes and other urban furniture doesn't look too "intelligent" to me." Blood Shadow argued.

"Che. Someone came to degrade me again…!" Ox grumbled.

"This meat is fantastic!" Gonta exclaimed.

"Obviously…" Kizamaro muttered.

"Probabilities of ending up receiving iinchou's anger currently clock at 80% ratio…" Pedia whispered.

"Gonta! Stop acting like a food maniac!" Luna yelled.

"Yikes! Sorry, iinchou!"

"I don't need devour-it-all monsters!" Luna added.

"Huh… What a mess." Gonta muttered.

"Gonta will be Gonta." Subaru grinned.

"Sure thing… Let's work our hardest!" Blood Shadow suggested.

"O. K.!" Misora blinked him an eye.

Blood Shadow suddenly blushed and Subaru giggled at it…

20:08 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Yo! I brought back some Mettori corpses for ya to dissect!"

"War Rock! Toss those out somewhere else! I'm not a forensics investigator and I don't like this behavior!"

"Sure, _sensei_."

"I'm not your _sensei_, Rock."

"Heh, heh, heh. But admit that I scared ya."

"You did. Now go dump that."

"Sure. I'll be back by _mitternacht_. Later, Bertie~!"

Subaru sighed and slapped his face in defeat as he stood next to his bed while clad on his sky blue pajamas: he looked exasperated.

"Rock… Omega – san and Sigma – san… Both are bad influences for you since you try to copy their crazy humor… But it was Omega – san who started it up, so… You should take after Blood – kun: he sure is a nice person. And I don't mind him being shaped after me: we get along perfectly." Subaru muttered aloud.

He climbed into the bed and placed both hands behind his head.

_Let's see… I did complete all of my homework assignments… This 6__th__ year is going to be intense, but I don't mind it. Now that dad is back with us, then I feel totally motivated to protect the "Bonds" I hold with my friends. "Bonds" are something fragile, so we must make sure to keep them strong… By combining our power… We can achieve anything! Heh, heh, heh… I'm starting to exaggerate again… Anyway… A new week full of excitement is about to begin. Let's look forward to it!_

"Bertie~! Saxby~! Come at me~!" War Rock joked as he showed up.

Subaru didn't take heed because he was already sleeping with a grin on his face: War Rock jumped inside of the Hunter – VG and chuckled.

**THE END**


End file.
